Indivisibles
by Kalincka
Summary: [SLG 99] "Parce que vous croyiez vraiment que nous, on allait laisser Mathieu mourir ?"


_OBAH C'EST L'OS SUR SLG 99 QUE JE M'ATTENDAIS ABSOLUMENT PAS À ÉCRIRE._

 _Plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. J'ai juste cligné des yeux après avoir vu l'épisode, et l'instant d'après, j'ai ouvert une page word. Le pire, c'est qu'il y a un an, je faisais pareil avec le final de la saison 4 et que j'écrivais ALF. (vous le sentez, le coup de vieux ?)_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à part que ceci est la fin que j'aurais aimé voir. Je ne prétends pas qu'elle soit meilleure, parce que celle de Mathieu était juste époustouflante, mais... Ouais, j'aime beaucoup les personnalités, au cas où ça ce serait pas vu. Donc here we go !_

 _Évidemment, ce texte est une "fin" alternative basée sur le **SLG 99** , donc spoilers en masse._

 _(J'offre un cookie aux personnes ayant reconnu TOUS les personnages cités, si ça intéresse. Et une carotte.)_

 ** _Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et son émission ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction est écrite à but non-lucratif et si monsieur Sommet le désire, je n'hésiterais pas à la retirer._**

 _Allez, enjoy, et n'oubliez pas la review !_

* * *

— Non non s'il vous plaît, je veux pas mourir comme ça !

Il ne sent presque plus son corps. À peine l'a-t-on redressé sur cette chaise, à peine revoit-il le visage de son bourreau – oh, il aurait tellement aimé qu'il garde son masque ! – qu'il se sent partir, comme si son âme elle-même décidait de se faire la malle. La peur éveille ses sens mais en même temps, il devient hermétique au monde extérieur, parce qu'il le sait, la fin est proche, et cette fois-ci, personne ne viendra le sauver.

Il a une voix de dément. D'un fou prêt à accomplir le but qu'il s'est fixé, en décembre 2013. La voix vocodée lui faisait tellement, tellement moins peur. Et puis il y a le sang, le sang qu'il voit presque dans le regard de son adversaire, le sang de sa petite sœur, le sang versé par sa faute. La culpabilité n'aurait sûrement pas sa place alors qu'il est sur le point de mourir, et pourtant il la sent se ruer dans ses veines, comme pour lui rappeler que ce sera éternellement de _sa faute._

Il ne fait même pas attention à la machine sur son crâne ; il la sent vibrer, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Parce que le revolver vient d'être braqué sur son front avec une bestialité incroyable, et c'est de peu qu'il manque de pleurer. Et c'est comme une pulsion qui ne peut pas réfréner, la même que celle en face du Docteur Frédéric, il y a un an :

— Vas-y gamin, essaye un peu de me plomber.

Et intérieurement, il supplie et regrette son affront. _Pitié pitié pitié._ Il n'a jamais souhaité revenir en arrière aussi fort qu'à ce moment-là, lorsque l'arme lui est braquée dans la bouche et qu'il sent que la balle peut partir à tout instant.

En même temps, c'est de _sa faute_.

Plus que quelques secondes de panique. Il le sait, l'autre va tirer. Et la machine qui se met à siffler…

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Le choc est terrible. Alors qu'il laisse un sanglot s'étouffer dans sa gorge au moment où il croit mourir, il est brutalement rejeté en arrière, et tombe au sol. Les barreaux de la chaise s'enfoncent dans son dos, sa bouche est libérée du revolver – c'est un _miracle_.

Et il hurle. Les courants électriques qu'on lui envoie dans le crâne sont horribles. Comme une exorcisation. Il ne voit plus rien, sa vue s'est troublée ; seuls les projecteurs lui renvoient des taches de lumières floues. L'impression que sa tête va exploser, qu'on lui enlève quelque chose, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Les cris et les supplications résonnent dans la salle de théâtre, tel une victime massacrée au hachoir dans un film d'horreur. Il ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à son tortionnaire – est-ce seulement son œuvre ?

Comme si une onde de choc cherchait à lui fendre l'occiput en deux, telle une scie infernale. Qui tourne, tranche, découpe, et qui continuera tant qu'elle n'atteindra pas son but. Les électrodes rendent la torture d'autant plus ignoble, envoyant des décharges électriques qu'il peut difficilement supporter – un peu plus, et il s'éteint, pense-t-il.

Tout s'arrête d'un coup.

Mathieu gémit et il repense à respirer, prenant de grandes goulées d'air ; sa tête ressemble à un tambour, il a l'impression qu'elle va éclater. Il sent presque son pouls pulser à travers sa boite crânienne au même rythme que sa respiration erratique.

L'épiphanie vient juste après.

 _Il est vivant._

Cherchant difficilement à se redresser, il ne peut que fixer le plafond. Dans la salle règne un silence assourdissant, venant battre à ses oreilles.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Il sent une main chercher l'un des montants de sa chaise et le redresser. En papillonnant des yeux, il remarque d'un air distrait que ses doigts sont vernis d'ongles rouges. Étrange.

Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que la vision qui l'accueille lui coupe le souffle.

Onze.

Ils sont onze.

Treize, avec les deux personnes l'encadrant sur sa chaise, dont l'une qui lui pose une main dessus dans une attitude protectrice – nom de Dieu, il manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque en la reconnaissant.

Le même visage que lui ; une barbe, des yeux bleus qui ne trompent personne. Une poitrine un peu trop exubérante, un tee-shirt à paillettes, des cheveux blonds à l'air de perruque. L'autre, à droite, a les traits peints en blanc, les yeux cerclés de noir. Son chapeau haut-de-forme semble prêt à tomber, et ses doigts gantés tiennent précieusement une canne ornée d'un crâne.

Mathieu a l'impression qu'une brique lui est lâchée sur la tête quand la Fille et le Démon lui sourissent d'un air compatissant. Avec douceur, elle lui retire le casque et les électrodes, et les passe à son camarade qui pose le tout à terre, sous ses yeux éberlués. En manquant de s'étrangler, il prend le temps d'observer les autres qui lui tournent le dos, face à son assassin qui, il l'aperçoit, est tombé au sol. De gauche à droite, ses yeux balayent les singuliers personnages qu'il s'était inventé dans sa folie schizophrénique.

Une chemise grise froissée, une coupe mulet et un fusil sous le bras. Une chemise blanche impeccablement repassée, une posture droite et fière, et une cravate qu'il devine grâce aux ombres des projecteurs. Un tee-shirt noir aux airs de métal, une chaîne pendant à un pantalon sombre, et le tatouage d'un pentagone sur le poignet droit. Un kigurumi noir et blanc, et les poings serrés dans un air conquérant. Un tee-shirt rouge qu'il n'a que trop vu, et une casquette grise délavée. Un costume noir et la fumée d'une cigarette s'élevant dans les airs. Un vieux bob, un tee-shirt beige et il voit presque les lunettes mauves. Une blouse blanche, les branches de lunettes de vue et un nœud papillon bicolore. Une tunique brune, une capuche reconnaissable lui mangeant la moitié du visage. Un chapeau à plume, une tenue médiévale et un parchemin dans les doigts. Et enfin, une tenue de latex et de cuir, accompagnée d'une cravache.

 _Bordel._

Mathieu est au bord de l'évanouissement en comprenant de quoi il s'agit ; au vu de l'air tétanisé de l'homme au masque qu'il aperçoit entre les différentes personnes qui forment une chaîne humaine devant lui, il n'est pas le seul à paniquer. Ce dernier se traîne au sol, et ses yeux parcourent les individus en face avec une frénésie hystérique.

Finalement, il laisse échapper un hoquet étranglé, et montre du doigt le casque au sol en couinant :

— La… La machine !

Le vidéaste est tétanisé ; lui aussi peine à accepter ce qui vient de se passer, mais à l'évidence, il ne délire pas. La main sur son épaule se resserre, dans une tentative silencieuse de réconfort.

Ses personnalités se tiennent en chair et en os devant lui, et c'est la faute des électrodes à ses pieds.

Puis, comme pour confirmer cette évidence qu'il rechigne à admettre, l'un d'entre eux bouge.

Pas n'importe lequel. Celui du milieu – le premier à être apparu, pense-t-il un instant – écrase son mégot avec sa chaussure cirée, d'un air dédaigneux au possible. En une fraction de seconde, il voit un reflet s'agiter dans les lunettes noires.

Sa voix s'élève alors, rauque et grondante comme le tonnerre d'un orage, une voix grave comme jamais Mathieu n'en a entendu de sa vie :

— J'ai dit : _essaye un peu de me plomber, gamin_.


End file.
